


Fidelity

by theladyscribe



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Eldritch Queen Jolene, F/M, trials and tribulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "Where is he, Gus?" Tammy asked, steel in her voice and fire in her eyes.





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



_Tammy_

"Where is he, Gus?" Tammy asked, steel in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Don't rightly know, Tammy. Jack wouldn't say, and that Jolene - she had the sorta look that don't brook questions." Gus dropped his voice, leaning in across the formica countertop. "I think he was hoodwinked. You shoulda seen the way her eyes flashed when he mentioned you. Near put a man in his grave."

Tammy unpinned her nametag, placing it decisively on the counter. She turned to Brenda. "Tell Bob I'm taking my vacation."

"Where you going?"

Tammy smiled grimly. "I'm going to get my man."

*

_Jack_

He can't breathe, he's drowning, his body too big too small too much. Something holds him tightly, a voice says, "I got you, Jack, I'm here, you're safe, stay with me, sweetheart." He knows that voice, he's heard it in his nightmares - no, not his nightmares, his dreams. He thinks he sees a flash of bright hair, gold in the sunlight, standing gleaming against the dark.

He tries to turn toward it, but the grip tightens. "That's Her, Jack, not me. She wants you to wander," says the voice, grim with conviction.

Jack collapses and lets the darkness take him.

*

_Jolene_

The three of them stood in the center of the court, an audience of ghouls and ghosts, fae and fairfolk surrounding them. The queen circled the woman, who watched her warily, head high, defiant.

She had done well. The queen hadn't seen anyone so steadfast in many centuries. She could admire that, even if it meant letting the young man go.

"You have acquitted yourself," the queen said. "You are either quite brave or quite stupid."

"I'm neither, ma'am. Only faithful."

"I often find that faith requires both those things."

The woman smiled at her, all teeth. "Perhaps it does."


End file.
